


Little Things

by Englishspirit



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Englishspirit/pseuds/Englishspirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grief hits us in different ways.On the POI fan page, another poster suggested I write a story so I did. I just could not get over 'The Devil You Know'. This story was written in December 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

Carl Elias stood on the Coney Island boardwalk, thinking of the little things in his life. It was late in the year, cold and damp with a chill wind against his back. The walk wasn't very crowded, mostly because of the upcoming holidays.

It was the little things that brought it home...made it real. The first time when he paused at his car door, waiting for Anthony to open it for him. He was shocked by the sharp pain of memory but quickly buried it, he had to move on, so he opened the door himself. He had thought after that first time, that he would have adjusted but he found himself pausing for just a second when he came to any door, as though Anthony would magically appear...he never did, but Carl couldn't stop himself from hoping.

Another little thing for Elias were the meals. He had always enjoyed cooking, it relaxed him, kept him calm. He could always think better when he mixed up a cream sauce but now found that it saddened him. What was the point of trying a new recipe when no was there to enjoy it? It would have surprised a good many people to know that Anthony had been something of a gourmand. When he had sat down to a gourmet meal, he could become quite passionate about it. He had enjoyed a good bottle of wine too, Elias remembered, but the table setting and chair on his right were now empty.

It seemed a thousand little things would occur throughout the day and probably would continue to occur for the rest of his life. Little things that would remind him of the man who called him boss. Although really Anthony had insisted on that title, not he.

He remembered how they would sit at a table in one of the safe houses, doing business, checking the receipts, counting money and talking about anything and everything. He could relax, draw a breath and unwind. Now when he attended to business he was a little more aware of the postioning of his guards, when he walked outside he listened more and looked closer at his surroundings. 

He could trust Dominic to try for him again and his rival had proven that Elias could trust his men only so far, Anthony he had trusted to the very end. That had been the problem of course, his weakness, and Dominic had been right to exploit it. Trust was a dangerous thing and not to be given lightly, but even the worst dregs of humanity craved friendship.

That was the harshest thing that Elias had to accept, the loss of that feeling of complete confidence in the man who walked behind him, who had his back. The man who walked beside him, who would protect him against any and all threats. Anthony had looked out for him, not for money, power or prestige but because he had been his friend. For Anthony it had been an honor, a privilege and a source of pride that Carl had entrusted him with his life.

Elias took a deep breath, looking out at the waves from where he now stood on the boardwalk. There was one thing that he was looking forward to dealing with very personally and very soon. He had made arrangments, contingency plans, insuring that there would be no way out. He was true to who and what he was and he was eagerly looking forward to showing that to Dominic as painfully as possible.

Carl Elias smiled in anticiapation and for just a fleeting moment he imagined his back wasn't so cold and the wind whispered "Boss" in his ear.

End


End file.
